A research agreement with Varian Medical Systems has resulted in the acquisition of their ECLIPSE commercial treatment planning system with the understanding that components of the ROB system will be developed and integrated to improve on multimodality image registration and overlay of 3D volumetric data sets using specialized hardware with real-time volume rendering. The ROB treatment planning system has been transformed into a research platform to support the integration of novel imaging technologies into the treatment planning process. 3D volume imaging fusion has progressed rapidly with sophisticated interactive fusion tools. Development has started on automated fusion. This package is intended to augment physician review of patientr images for radiation planning. We have also migrated to standard Monte Carlo dose calculation code based on the EGS-4 code supplied by Fox Chase Cancer Center. This provides the capability of performing dose calculations for complex situations utilizing a standard methodology.